Le tueur à la rose
by Izabel65
Summary: Un tueur en série sévit à N.Y. Il laisse une rose jaune sans épines dans les mains de ses victimes. L'équipe du 12th arrivera-t-elle à trouver ce dernier avant son prochain meurtre.


Cet Os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « ROSE » en une heure. Donc il est assez court...quand le temps vous manque...

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Le tueur à la rose**

Beckett et Castle arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, un bosquet d'arbre au cœur de Central Park. Lanie Parish était accroupie près du corps et notait ses premières constatations. La victime, une jeune femme, se trouvait dans la même position que les deux victimes précédentes. Allongée sur le dos, vêtue d'une robe en mousseline blanche, les bras ramenés sur elle et les mains jointes sur le ventre. Sans oublier la rose qu'elles tenaient, une rose jaune dont la tige avait été dépourvue de ses épines.

Castle y avait tout de suite vu une symbolique, le fait que la rose ne comportait pas d'épines, dénotait la confiance, ici le sang froid du tueur, sa détermination. Mais aussi pouvait représenter le plaisir factice et facile. Ils avaient découvert que les deux précédentes victimes avaient eu plusieurs petits amis en deux ans. La couleur jaune signifiait le mensonge, la trahison et s'offrait pour se faire pardonner une infidélité ou une rupture.

Beckett regardait le visage de la jeune femme, elle paraissait paisible et donnait l'impression de dormir. Une rafale de vent la fit frissonner, elle remonta le col de son manteau, un mouvement près d'elle lui signifia que Castle faisait de même. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches elle parla enfin.

- Salut Lanie. Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur la victime ?

- Bonjour Kate, Castle... Même chose que pour les autres, aucunes blessures apparentes qui pourraient nous donner la cause de la mort. Je ferai une recherche toxicologique au labo, mais je suis certaine que je trouverai des traces de curare.

- En tout cas, on peut au moins enlever un critère dans le choix du tueur pour ses victimes.

- Lequel Castle ?

- La couleur de ses cheveux, cette jeune femme est brune, les deux autres étaient blondes... Peut-être l'âge aussi, elle a l'air plus jeune.

- Il s'agit de Melinda Russel, 19 ans, elle est étudiante à Columbia. Annonça Ryan qui venait d'arriver, un sachet en plastique dans la main qui contenait le sac à main de la victime.

- Tu l'as trouvé dans une poubelle, comme les autres fois ?

- Oui et Javier a trouvé ses vêtements.

- Donc, notre tueur les habille sur place...

- C'est risqué, il est vraiment confiant. Et pourquoi laisser leurs affaires à côté du lieu du crime ? Fit remarquer Rick.

- Sa confiance en lui le perdra, nous l'aurons Castle. Lanie tu m'appelles quand tu as les résultats.

- Comme toujours.

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe était devant le tableau et le fixait en silence, chacun cherchant le petit détail qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste sérieuse. Ils avaient mené leurs recherches aussi méticuleusement que d'habitude, mais ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé, aucun lien pouvant faire supposer que les trois femmes se connaissaient. La question était « comment ciblait-il ses futurs victimes et surtout où avait-il le loisir d'en apprendre autant sur elle ?

Beckett eut un geste de frustration, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément, elle avait besoin d'un café. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de pause suivie par Ryan et Esposito. Castle ne bougea pas les yeux parcourant toujours les informations affichées sur le tableau.

- Vous venez Castle ?

- Hum...Je vous rejoins plus tard.

- Une théorie ? Sourit-elle.

- Non aucune pour l'instant...

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle n'insista pas. Quant à Rick quelque chose le titillait, il était sûr d'avoir la réponse sous les yeux. Une soirée ! Oui c'était ça ! Il avait dû les rencontrer lors d'une soirée ! Il s'installa au bureau de Beckett et prit les dossiers, il examina les relevés de comptes des victimes et il trouva. Il fit quelques recherches sur google et poussa un cri de victoire, qui lui valu plusieurs regards surpris. Il se précipita dans la salle de pause et cria.

- J'ai trouvé comment il les a rencontrées ! Lors de « Speed dating » !

Devant l'air stupéfait de Kate et des gars, il leurs expliqua que les trois femmes avaient payé des consommations dans des bars restaurants bien connus pour organiser ce genre de soirée. Il avait vérifié, il y avait eu un « speed dating » deux jours avant chacun des meurtres.

Avec l'accord du capitaine Gates, Beckett s'inscrirait au prochain qui devait avoir lieu dans 4 jours au « Blue Lagoon ». Castle y participerait aussi, les gars superviseraient l'opération depuis une camionnette de surveillance. Le patron ayant donné son accord pour qu'ils placent des caméras. Quant à Rick et Kate ils porteront des micros.

Tout se passa au mieux, à la fin de la soirée trois hommes en particulier sortaient du lot. Beckett avait posé des questions ciblées, bien qu'anodines. Ils avaient maintenant des noms, Frank Landers, un agent de change, Peter Garrison, un livreur de FedEx et Joseph Harris un employé de la mairie.

Castle misa sur le livreur, son camion pouvant servir à transporter les victimes sans se faire repérer. Seulement il s'avéra que ce n'était pas lui, ni Harris. C'était Frank Landers, ils apprirent que sa femme l'avait quitté pour un autre et lui avait demandé une compensation exorbitante lors du divorce...Et il avait du vendre leur ancienne maison pour pouvoir payer. Maison qui possédait une magnifique serre où l'agent de change cultivait avec passion plusieurs variétés de roses.

Lorsque l'équipe alla l'arrêter il ne résista pas, mais réfuta les faits lors de son interrogatoire. Jusqu'à ce que la fouille de son appartement ne révèle des preuves accablantes. Javier trouva, caché sous une des lattes du parquet de la chambre des photos représentant les trois jeunes femmes...vivantes et mortes.


End file.
